


just leave me with the pride that i worked for

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [8]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Prue doesn't visit for years.





	just leave me with the pride that i worked for

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #19 on pillowfort.

She only felt the fall. There was no pain, no sadness or disappointment, she just fell. Dead.

Afterwards, she worried about her sisters. She worried that Piper wouldn't be able to fill her shoes (but that she’d have to anyway). She worried that Phoebe would crumble or snap in the wrong moment (and there would be no one to pull her to the right path again). 

The two of them are fine. Sure, they hurt and cry and Piper almost breaks down at first, but they manage. 

Phoebe, who was already settling into adulthood, becomes a force to be reckoned with. Piper slips into her new roles of  _ big sister _ and  _ mother  _ seamlessly, like they had always been meant for her. Even their new sister, Paige, manages without ever having met Prue.

When this realisation hits, that is when the pain starts. 

She sinks deeper and deeper into her misery. Rationally, she knows her sisters loved her and needed her and cared, but the little voice in the back of her mind keeps pointing out that maybe they're better off without her. Maybe she was the problem.

She can't bring herself to visit them. She doesn't want to bring on any pain, she says, but deep inside she knows that is not the reason. She's scared that maybe her sisters will stop missing her if she goes to them. Maybe they will stop thinking of her, stop caring.

She both does and doesn't want to meet Paige.

Even though it feels like Piper is the one who's effectively replaced her, it's Paige who scares her the most. Paige has nothing good to remember her by. Paige could turn her sisters against her.

She doesn't say any of that when Grams asks if she's ready to visit, she just asks for more time. A month? A year? A decade? It doesn't matter when you're dead.


End file.
